1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a charged particle detector and methods for fabricating and using the electron detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a Faraday cup is regarded as a simple detector of charged particle beams. A faraday cup typically includes an inner cup concentrically located within a grounded outer cup. Faraday cups are known for their large dynamic range and ability to function in a wide range of environments, including atmospheric pressure. Well designed and shielded Faraday cups have been reported to measure currents down to 10−15 A, corresponding to 104 charged particles per second. While electron multipliers are more sensitive, Faraday cup detectors provide quantitative charge measurements with high precision and stable performance. For instance, electron multipliers are susceptible to degradation over time due to sputtering of the electron conversion material, and the gain of these detectors can vary depending on the mass of the impending ions.
Faraday cup arrays designed for use in a mass spectrometer have been previously built which included an array of MOS capacitors formed on the interior of high aspect ratio deep etched trenches in n-type silicon. In those designs, the silicon between each cup served to electrically shield cups from their neighbors, enabling low signal cross-talk. Linear arrays of 64, 128 and 256 cups at pitches of 150 μm and 250 μm have been fabricated. The width spacing between the cups was typically limited to 50 μm. Detector arrays have been fabricated where for ion detection metal strip electrodes or MOS capacitors were used.
The following references all of which are incorporated in their entirety by reference describe this work and other background work.                1. D. Bassi, in: G. Scoles (Ed.), Atomic and Molecular Beam Methods, vol. 1, Oxford University Press, New York, 1988, PP. 180-192 (Chapter 8).        2. A. K. Knight, R. P. Sperline, G. M. Hieftje, E. Young, C J. Barinaga, D. W. Koppenaal, M. B. Denton, The development of a micro-Faraday array for ion detection, Int. J. Mass Spectrom. 215 (2002) 13 1-139.        3. R. B. Darling. A. A. Scheidemann, K. N. Bhat, T.-C. Chen, Micromachined Faraday cup 10 array using deep reactive ion etching, Sens. Actuators. A 95 (2002) 84-93.        4. A. A. Scheidemann, R. B. Darling, F. J. Schumacher, A. Isakharov, Faraday cup detector array with electronic multiplexing for multichannel mass spectrometry, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. A 20(3) (2002) 597-604.        5. K. Birkinshaw. Mass spectrum measurement using a one-dimensional focal plane detector, Int. J. Mass Spectrom. 215 (2002) 195-209.        6. D. Nevejans, E. Neefs, S. Kavadias, P. Merken, C Van Hoof The LEDA5 12 integrated 20 circuit anode array for the analog recording of mass spectra, Tnt. J. Mass Spectrom. 215 (2002) 77-87.        7. M. P. Sirtha and M. Wadsworth, Miniature focal plane mass spectrometer with 1000-pixel modified-CCD detector array for direct ion measurement, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 76 (2005) 25 025103.        8. D. W. Koppenaal, C. J. Barinaga, M. B. Denton, R. P. Sperline, G. M. Hiefije, G. D. Schilling, F. J. Andrade, J. H. Barnes, MS Detectors, Anal. Chem. 77(2 1) (2005) 418A-427A.        9. K. Birkinshaw, Deconvolution of mass spectra measured with a non-uniform detector array to give accurate ion abundances, J. Mass Spectrom. 38 (2003) 206-210.        10. G. A. Eiceman, J. A. Stone, Ion Mobility Spectrometers in National Defense, Anal. Chem. 76(21) (2004) 390A-397A.        11. J. Petinarides, M. T. Griffm, R. A. Miller, E. G. Nazarov, A. D. Bashall, Implementation of a new technology for point detection,” Chemical and Biological Sensing VI, ed. P. J. Gardner, Proc. SPIE Vol. 5795 (SPIE, Bellingham, Wash., 2005).        12. C. A. Bower, D. Malta, D. Temple, J. E. Robinson, P. R. Coffinan, M. R. Skokan, T. B. Welch, High density vertical interconnects for 3-D integration of silicon integrated circuits, 56th Electronic Components and Technology Conf. Proc., San Diego, Calif. May 30-Jun. 2, 2006.        13. W. F. Beach, C. Lee, D. R. Bassett, T. M. Austin, R. Olson, “Xylylene Polymers”, Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, 2′ ed. (Wiley, New York, 1989), Vol. 17, p. 990-1025.        14. J. F. McDonald, H. T. Lin, H. J. Greub, R. A. Philhower, S. Dabral, Techniques for 50 fabrication of wafer scale interconnections in multichip packages, IEEE Trans. Comp., Hybrids, Manuf. Technol., 12(2) (1989) 195-205.        15. A. C. Adams, C. D. Capio, The deposition of silicon dioxide films at reduced pressure, J. Electrochem. Soc., 126(6) (1979) 1042-1046.        16. K. H. Dietz, Dry Film Photoresist Processing Technology, (Electrochemical Publications, 5 Ltd., Isle of Man, British Isles, 2001).        17. J. A. T. Norman, B. A. Muratore, P. N. Dyer, D. A. Roberts, A. K. Hochberg, L. H. Dubois, A net metal-organic chemical vapor deposition process for selective copper metallization, Mater. Sci. Eng., B 17 (1993), 87-92.        18. U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,036.        19. R. B. Darling, A. A. Scheidemarm, K. N. Bhat. T.-C. Chen, Micromachined Faraday cup array 15 using deep reactive ion etching, Sens. Actuators, A 95 (2002) 84-93.        20. A. A. Scheidemann, R. B. Darling, F. J. Schumacher, A. Isakharov, Faraday cup detector array with electronic multiplexing for multichannel mass spectrometry, J. Vac. Sci. Technol, A 20(3) (2002) 597-604.        21. O. Kornienko, P. T. A. Reilly, W. B. Whitten, and J. M. Ramsey, Anal. Chem. 72, 559 (2000).        22. C. Dong and G. R. Myneni, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 5443 (2004).        23. I.-M. Choi and S.-Y. Woo, Appl. Phys. Lett. 87, 173104 (2005).        24. C. Dong and G. R. Myneni, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. A 17, 2026 (1999).        25. B. R. Chalamala, R. H. Reuss, and K. A. Dean, Appl. Phys. Lett. 79, 2648 (2001).        26. C. Bower, W. Zhu, D. Shalom, D. Lopez, L. H. Chen, P. L. Gammel, and S. Jin, Appl. Phys. Lett. 80, 3820 (2002).        27. C. Bower, D. Shalom, W. Zhu, D. Lopez, G. P. Kochanski, P. L. Gammel, and S. Jin, IEEE Trans. Electron Devices 49, 1478 (2002).        28. J. Carter, A. Cowen, B. Hardy, R. Mahadevan, M. Stonefield, and S. Wilcenski, The PolyMUMPS Design Handbook, MEMSCAP Inc., Durham, N.C., 2005 (available at http://www.memscap.com/mumps/documents/PolyMUMPs.DR.v11.pdf).        29. H. Cui, O. Zhou, and B. R. Stoner, J. Appl. Phys. 88, 6072 (2000).        30. C. Bower, O. Zhou, W. Zhu, D. J. Werder, and S. Jin, Appl. Phys. Lett. 77, 2767 (2000).        